Cinco cosas que sabes y una que no
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Hay cinco cosas que sabes con toda seguridad, y una que no. One-Shot.


**Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no publico algo. La inspiración se había ido, ademas de la universidad y mi total falta de tiempo, pero hoy la luz se encendió y apareció esto.**

 **Esta inspirado en bedlamsbard tumblr com/ post/99199496248 / first-he-touches- you-and-you-light-on -fire-your (ya saben como funciona, quiten los espacios y agreguen los puntos antes y después de "tumblr")**

 **Saludos :D**

* * *

uno.

Estas caminando por los pasillos, vas tan metida en tus pensamientos, tan concentrada que no ves la puerta de uno de los salones abriéndose y casi golpeándote. Casi.

Ya no estás en el camino de la puerta porque alguien te aparto, y un fuego comienza a subir por tu muñeca y sientes tu cadera quemar y no te hace falta ver quien es tu "héroe" para saber que es ella. Siempre es _ella_.

El dolor de tu pecho y la dificultad para respirar te gritan que es ella. Y aunque deberías estar agonizando de dolor, porque el aire no está entrando y tus pulmones están llenos de ceniza; no sientes nada, ya estas acostumbrada.

Las sensaciones ya son normales en tu cuerpo. Es solo un contacto suyo para que todo cuerpo entre en unas llamas invisibles que no dejan marca más que en tu mente y en tu corazón.

Te giras, para verla a los ojos. Tienes que agachar un poco la cabeza porque es más bajita que tú, pero no te molesta. Has fantaseado demasiadas veces con lo que la diferencia de altura te permitiría hacer como para que algún otro pensamiento que el de alzarla por la cintura aparezca en tu mente.

Le agradeces y ella te sonríe con esa radiante sonrisa.

Suspiras. Cada día te sofocas más y más y más y más. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay nada que _quieras_ hacer.

dos.

Brilla. Su cuerpo resplandece en todo momento. Y a ti te duelen los ojos de solo verla.

A cada momento ella brilla más y más. Y cuando esta sobre un escenario es aún más brillante.

Te obligas a no mirar, porque tus ojos no son los suficientemente puros para verla. No después de todo lo que has hecho. No después de todo lo que _le_ has hecho.

Lo intentas. Quieres no verla, quieres dejar que siga con su vida, porque es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer. Se supone que tienes que verla desde las sombras, cuidarla, asegurarte de que es feliz con quien ella eligió.

Pero luego la ves. La ves caminar con sus faldas cortas y sus suéteres, son sus zapatos bajos que a veces cambia por tacones. La ves destilar presencia, como si quisiera que todo el mundo la viera, que todos la notaran.

La ves bailar, moviéndose tan grácilmente como una estrella en el cielo. Tan brillante. Tan hermosa.

Te prometes no volver a mirarla, porque ella cada vez brilla más y tu estas quedándote ciega. Porque es difícil mirarla.

Pero es aún más difícil no hacerlo.

tres.

Podrías reconocer su voz dentro de un mar de millones de personas. Su voz suena como te imaginas que suenan los ángeles. Su voz destaca.

 _Su_ voz.

Su voz hace que Whitney Houston o Celine Dion suenen como principiantes. Podría cantar la macarena y aun así haría que un teatro lleno llegara a las lágrimas y se pusieran de pie a aplaudirla.

Quieres escucharla a todo momento, en todo lugar. Quieres poder grabar su voz en tus tímpanos y nunca dejar de escucharla.

Podría recitar una clase de historia y la escucharías. Y tú odias historia.

Podría decir una y otra vez el teorema de Pitágoras y no te molestaría. Porque ella diciendo "en todo triangulo rectángulo, la suma del cuadrado de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa" seria la cosa más hermosa que jamás alguien podría decir.

Porque de solo imaginarte, aunque sea solo por un segundo y luego te reprendas a ti misma, a ella diciéndote "Te amo" a ti, mirándote fijamente a los ojos, hace que tu respiración se corte y que el estómago te de un vuelco. Y no describo lo que tu corazón hace porque es demasiado extenso.

Porque su voz hace que hasta la cosa más fea y triste suene hermosa.

cuatro.

Sus ojos. Sus ojos son tan, tan chocolates y tan profundos que sientes que te hundes en sus profundidades. Pero no te molesta, porque son suyos y son chocolate. Y amas el chocolate.

Porque cuando estabas embarazada solo querías comer chocolate. Bacon y chocolate. Y eso solo hace que sus ojos te gusten más.

Son tan profundos. Transmiten tantas emociones, que con solo mirar por un instante esas intensas orbes puedes saber todo lo que está pensando. Todo lo que esta sintiendo.

Y te asusta tanto mirarla a los ojos. Justamente por eso. Porque te aterra lo que puedas encontrar. Más bien, te aterra lo que _no_ encontraras.

Pero son tan profundos. Que te hundes. Te hundes más de lo que debes. Y cada vez que la miras. Cada vez que el chocolate se encuentra con el verde, te hundes más. Y sabes que ya no hay salida. No hay nada que pueda traerte a la superficie, ninguna soga, ningún salvavidas. Ya estas perdida.

Te rindes. Dejas de luchar tratando de no ahogarte, ahora solo te dejas llevar. Dejas que sus ojos te arrastren cada vez más. Solo intentas no pensar que sucederá cuando toques fondo.

cinco.

La conoces. Aunque lo niegues y hagas que no las escuchas, la conoces más que a la palma de tu mano.

Y la amas. La amas tanto que ya ni siquiera piensas en no amarla. La amas tanto que sabes que la amaras en esta y en otras vidas. La amas tanto que no tienes ninguna duda de que la encontraras nuevamente y que la seguirás amando.

La amas tanto que ni siquiera te importa haberte convertido en su mejor amiga. La amas tanto que te callas cuando la escuchas hablar de alguien más. La amas tanto que la apoyaras en cualquier locura, aun cuando no la apoyes.

La amas. Y al principio quisiste no amarla, pero ahora no puedes siquiera concebir la idea, porque ya no sabes vivir sin amarla. Porque no sabes vivir sin la sensación de quemarte, sin sentir que te hundes y que en cualquier momento quedaras ciega, sin sentir que podría gustarte la historia.

La amas ahora. La amarás mañana, y el día que sigue. La amarás aun cuando te canses de amarla. La amarás hasta que la muerte te reclame. Y aun ahí la seguirás amando.

seis.

Ella también te ama. Y tú no lo sabes. Ella siente lo mismo que tú cada vez que te ve o te piensa. Y tú no lo sabes.

…

Hasta ahora. Porque ella si es valiente. Ella es quien ahora, mientras tu lees esto y te enteras que también te ama, está esperando en tu puerta, con una rosa en la mano, a punto de tocar el timbre, juntando fuerzas para invitarte a salir.

Corre. Deja de leer y ve a abrir la puerta. _VE._ Ve y dile que la amas. Dile lo que sientes. Pídele que aunque te quemes nunca deje de sostenerte. Pídele que aunque estés quedándote ciega nunca deje de brillar. Pídele que te recite la clase de historia. Pídele que nunca deje que toques fondo.

 _Ve._

 _Quémate._

 _Enceguece._

 _Ahógate._

 _Bésala._


End file.
